Be Mine
by Di.M.H
Summary: Toy Chica is ready to tell Bonnie her feelings but every time she tries to tell him something pulls him away. Mangle steps in to help which makes Bonnie take her to a place that close to home to him and tells her how he feels.


**Di.M.H: "I know, I know, I should be working on the hero series but sometimes it helps to do other projects to help with others. I help you guys like this one and let me know what fanfic you want me to write guys and don't forget to leave reviews and I'm still waiting for your questions you want me to answer on my YouTube channel but hey you don't have to it's up to you guys. I got to go now, bye for R &R."**

 _Be Mine_

#

"Hey Toy Chica," said Toy Bonnie.

"Hey TB,"s aid Toy Chica, "what's up?"

"Nothing much."

"Hey have you seen Bonnie anywhere today?"

"No I haven't."

"Oh, thanks anyways."

She walked away. She had been looking for Bonnie all day. She had finally gathered up the courage to tell him her feelings. She walked around the pizzeria looking for him. She saw Foxy and Mangle sitting at pirate cove together.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hey Toy Chica," said Foxy, "what's up?'

"Hi Toy Chica," said Mangle, "What's the matter?"

"Have either of you seen Bonnie?"

"No sorry," said Foxy, "I haven't seen Bon all day."

"Sorry no."

"Oh okay then thanks anyways."

She walked away. She decided to go to the kitchen, maybe Chica would know where he was. She made her way into the kitchen. Chica and Freddy were talking as she was making pizzas for everyone. Toy Chica stepped into the roof.

"Hey guys," she called.

"Oh hi Toy Chica," said Chica.

"What's up," Freddy asked.

"I'm looking for Bonnie, have you seen him?"

"No sorry," said Chica.

"He's probably on the roof," said Freddy, "I know he likes to hang out up there."

"Okay I'll check, thanks Freddy."

#

"Bonnie."

"Ahhh!"

"Oh Toy Chica, you scared me."

"Sorry, what are you doing up here?"

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Things."

"Like what?"

"Nothing too important, what's up with you?"

"I was looking for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah."

"What for? Do you need my help with something?"

"Well no, not like that."

"Oh what then?"

"Well, there's been something I've been wanting to say for a while now but I didn't how to say it until now."

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

"I know and that's why I have to get this off my chest."

"Okay so what is it?'

"I…."

"Hey Bon there you are."

They turned to see Foxy walking toward them. Toy Chica swore under her breath. Bonnie jumped from the edge that he was sitting onto the roof.

"What's up Foxy," he asked.

"Freddy got a call from Horse's Ranch; they need some repairs right away."

"Okay, I'll be there."

Foxy nodded and walked off. Toy Chica wanted to kill him for ruining the perfect moment. Bonnie turned to her.

"I'll see you when I get back."

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

#

Toy Chica threw her arms in the air. How many times did this have to happen?! She was so close to telling Bonnie her feelings and he gets pulled away for a repair job. She hated this every time she wanted to be alone with him. Mangle walked over to her.

"Hey Toy Chica, what's wrong," she asked.

"I can't get Bonnie alone without something pulling him away," Toy Chica groaned.

"Oh," said Mangle, "I bet that's annoying."

"You would win that bet Mangle."

"I can help you with that."

"How?"

"Don't worry; all you have to do is look cute for him."

#

Toy Chica waited for Mangle to bring Bonnie to her. She saw Foxy running down the hall to try and scare the night guard. She took a deep breath. Bonnie walked into the room with his toolbox in hand. She watched him walk by into the back room. Mangle stood there watching her. Bonnie came out of the room after a few minutes.

He started walking toward her. She realized that Mangle must've said something to him when he walked into the pizzeria. She began to feel nervous. He looked so cute with a confused look on his face. He stopped and waved to her. She waved back feeling really nervous now. He rubbed the back of his head like he always did when they talked.

"Mangle said that you wanted to talk to me," he said.

"Y-yeah," she replied, "um. I've been waiting to tell you something. It's kind of hard for me to say."

"You don't have to say it if it's hard for you," he said.

"No, I want to."

She took a deep breath. She squared her shoulders. She had to get this off her chest. She had to tell him. She wanted to tell him.

"You want to go for a walk," he asked.

"S-sure."

#

They walked down the sidewalk in silence. She held her arm and kept looking over at him. She had to tell him. Bonnie walked beside her. He looked a little nervous for some reason. She looked up at him confused. What did he have to nervous about? They came to a place that looked like a end dead. She looked at him confused.

"Bonnie, what are we doing here," she asked.

"You'll see," he replied.

He pulled a branch or two to the side revealing the most beautiful marrow she had ever seen in her life. The grass was so green and there were many different colors of flowers. This was perfect it was hard to believe that this place really exited in this kind of town. Bonnie looked at her with a smile on his face. She looked up at him.

"Welcome to the secret garden," he said.

He took her hand and led her into the marrow. She looked around the field. This place was so beautiful that it had to be from a fairytale or something.

"Where did this come from," she asked.

"This place has been here," he replied, "this is where my parents told each other how they felt about each other and my father posed to her right here."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, why did you bring me here?"

He grabbed her hand and got down onto one knee. She looked at him. He stared right into her eyes. She felt her knees getting weak with that look in his eyes. She had seen that look several times but she never knew what it meant though. She noticed that he only looked at her that way. She saw him reached behind his back. He pulled out a plush doll that he had been hiding. She gasped covering her mouth.

"Toy Chica," he said, "I've brought you here because I love you more than a friend. You make me feel like I can do anything when I'm around you. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

She gasped again. He stared into her eyes. She jumped into his arms and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. They held each other in their arms. She placed her head on his shoulder.

"Yes," she replied, "I love you Bonnie."

"I love you too Toy Chica," he replied.

They kissed again. He stood up and she took the plushie. She smiled up at him. Finally she got what she wanted all this time. He leaned down and kissed her. She returned the kiss. Birds flew in the air singing their songs as they flew above.

#

"Hey Mangle," Toy Chica.

"Hey Toy Chica," said Mangle.

"Guess what."

"What?"

"Bonnie and I are now dating!"

"Congrats!"

"Thanks I owe it all to you."

"You don't owe me anything, I'm glad to help my best friend."

They hugged. Toy Chica was so happy that she couldn't hide it. When she and Bonnie got back Freddy sent him out for another repair job. Toy Chica had to find Mangle to tell her. The two girls giggled.

"So, how was it?"

"Amazing, he took to this beautiful marrow. He said that's where his parents got together and where they got engaged."

"Aw, that's sweet."

"I know right, I can't believe it, I'm finally dating Bonnie. I've been waiting for this moment in years."

"Yeah I know."

They giggled. Chica walked by with pizzas in hand. Toy Chica called over to her. Chica set the pizzas down onto a table and walked over.

"What's up girls," she asked.

"Good news," said Toy Chica, "Bonnie and I are a couple."

Chica gasped and smiled. She grabbed her hands and smiled at her friend. Chica had known that she likes Bonnie. Chica had encouraged her several times to be open with him about her feelings. Toy Chica always went to Chica to get information on Bonnie and stuff he likes. She wanted to everything about him and Chica was more than happy to share them with her. Mangle and Chica had said that Toy Chica would know everything about him if she kept going to Chica for help. Of course they were joking

"I'm so happy for you," she said, "tell me how you told him?"

"Well actually."

Toy Chica told her everything. She noticed that Chica seemed surprised for some reason. She titled her head to the side confused.

"Are you sure he that he did that?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong Chica," Mangle asked.

"Bonnie isn't the one to be so open with his feelings. I guess you bring that out of him."

"Really," Toy Chica asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm back," Bonnie called.

"Go greet your boyfriend," said Chica.

"Okay I'll see you girls later."

Toy Chica walked down the hall to see Foxy and Bonnie talking. The two boys high fived; she realized that Bonnie must've told him about them. She walked over and made a noise to get their attention. They looked at her. Bonnie smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey there angel," he said.

She blushed. She loved it when he called her that. Foxy smiled and wrinkled at her. He excused himself and walked off. Bonnie walked over to her. She smiled up at him. Bonnie wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How was your job," she asked.

"It went okay," he replied, "I just wanted to get to you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They leaned forward and kissed. She moaned with pleasure. He pulled her closer to him. She was so glad that he was hers now. There was no one else like Bonnie. She was really happy being his girlfriend. Bonnie picked her up into his arms. She let out a little cry followed by laugher. They kissed again.

#

The end,


End file.
